How to create an EPISODE page
Summary > LGEpisode Template Writer Synopsis Plot Songs and Music Trivia > Categories There are 9 steps for creating an Episode page. Episode page ( For example see '' 'It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World' Episode page ) STEP 1 ''Add the Episode INFOBOX template at the top: :Template:LGEpisode :Enter information into fields in the template :( Link ONLY the pages for the "Previous" and "Next" episodes ) STEP 2 Upload the image file for the episode to the template. ♦ Before you upload the infobox image give it the following image file name so that it is located and found among the same group of images used in other episode templates: :LG-(episode number) episode title.png [ or .jpg ] ::('' Example:'' LG-(108) Vexed ) ::[ The Admin will protect the image after it is added to the infobox template ] STEP 3 Type: :{ Episode Title } is the { number } episode of Season X . STEP 4 Add section: : Writer Type: :* Name ::( * = asterisk '') STEP 5 ''Add section: : Synopsis ::( Add the brief description released by Showcase about the episode on its Lost Girl website ) ::plus add: ::Image file: Showcase image with date of episode that appears on its Lost Girl website for this episode ::followed by: the "latest episode" image for the episode from the Syfy Lost Girl website ) STEP 6 : Plot ::( This section is for the narrative about the plot of the episode ) STEP 7 : Songs and Music ::( This section is for the soundtrack of the episode ) STEP 8 : Trivia ::( This section is for interesting details about an episode. Example: a plot hole; title permutation; reference to a scene from a feature film; production-related facts ) STEP 9 Add the Category for the season the episode belongs to: ::Category:Episodes:Season __ ( Example: Episodes:Season 1 ) Add the Category for the soundtrack of the episode: ::Category:Songs and Music Notice * Except for the pages of the PREVIOUS and NEXT episodes being linked in the infobox, all pertinent information about the episode is linked within the text of the Synopsis and the Plot narrative. * The \' Synopsis '/ section is strictly for the description provided by Showcase of what the episode is about. ::♦ Do not alter or rewrite the original Showcase synopses. Important Lost Girl is a Canadian TV show. The Air date in the Infobox is the original Showcase broadcast date ( not Syfy (U.S.) date ). \*/ How to position Images on a page When you add images to a page their placement follows a RIGHT > LEFT > RIGHT > LEFT, and so forth, layout. The first image on a page ( Infobox Templates do it automatically ) is positioned at the top/RIGHT of the page — the next image is located on the LEFT, and so on. ;[ Return to New Pages category page ] Category:MAIN PAGE Category:New Pages: How To Create